


Désespéré

by OverHeatingMyMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, auto-mutilation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHeatingMyMind/pseuds/OverHeatingMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Fic écrite en mai dernier déjà postée sur ff.net, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je l'ai écrite un peu rapidement un soir de déprime donc c'est pas très travaillé et surtout ce que fait Dean ici pourrait vous sembler OOC, quoi qu'il en soit enjoy :)!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Désespéré

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Fic écrite en mai dernier déjà postée sur ff.net, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je l'ai écrite un peu rapidement un soir de déprime donc c'est pas très travaillé et surtout ce que fait Dean ici pourrait vous sembler OOC, quoi qu'il en soit enjoy :)!

Dean était allongé dans son lit - ou plutôt celui du motel pourri de cette nuit-là. Sam respirait bruyamment à un mètre de lui, dans la pièce exiguë remplie du strict minimum que l’on pouvait attendre d’un établissement de ce standard. 

Ça faisait deux mois que ce dernier était revenu des enfers, au début Dean était heureux - après tout Sam était probablement la personne la plus importante de sa vie - mais il avait vite déchanté. Son frère avait changé. Alors qu’avant l’Apocalypse Sam aurait, par exemple, déjà réveillé Dean avec un sourire et la motivation que tous lui connaissaient - il était déjà huit heures du matin après tout - il s’appliquait maintenant à dormir le plus de temps possible, tentant de se réfugier le plus longtemps qu’il pouvait dans ses rêves plutôt que de devoir affronter ses souvenirs. Bien sûr il n’avait rien dit à Dean, trop soucieux de vouloir sauver les apparences comme d’habitude, mais celui-ci avait bien remarqué que depuis son retour son frère avait perdu l’étincelle qui caractérisait une vie. Chaque fois que Sam tentait de sourire un rictus étrange rempli de désespoir s’affichait et quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait on voyait dans ses yeux vides un air terrifié qui glaçait le sang de Dean.

Après qu’il ait quitté Lisa. Enfin... après qu’elle l’ait viré de chez elle à cause d’une malencontreuse soirée - ou deux ou trois en fait, il ne savait plus trop - où il avait fini tellement bourré qu’il avait insulté Ben, Dean avait vagabondé dans toute l’Amérique à chercher des affaires qu’il réglait de manière souvent très approximative, causant la mort de nombreuses personnes, il était près du suicide quand un jour Bobby l’avait appelé pour dire que Sam était revenu. Il avait acceuilli cette nouvelle comme une bénédiction - bien qu’il se soit grandement méfié au début - pour ensuite retourner à sa déprime devenue habituelle. La seule chose qui avait changé était qu’il était maintenant coincé, n’ayant même plus la possibilité de s’ôter la vie car il devait encore et toujours protéger son frère. Il n’aurait jamais osé se l’avouer, mais il aurait préféré que son frère reste en Enfer.

Quant à Bobby, il leur aurait bien dit de se réveiller à ses deux idiots, mais ils avaient pris un soin fou à l’éviter, ne l’appelant plus que quand c’était nécessaire pour une affaire. Chuck ayant disparu et Rufus n’étant plus de ce monde à présent - une sale affaire de métamorphe - les deux frères étaient livrés à eux-mêmes.

La seule tentative de changer le mode automatique de leurs vies était étonnament l’oeuvre de Dean. Après une affaire qui s’était bien passée - ils avaient pu sauver plusieurs personnes - Dean s’était risqué à prendre la parole au volant de l’Impala:

-Hé tu veux pas qu’on fasse quelque chose de spécial?  
-Quoi donc? Sam le regarda surpris.  
-Je sais pas, faire comme à l’époque quand Papa nous déposait dans une ville, aller dépenser de l’argent dans un bowling, manger du gâteau et du fast-food quand on veut, se prendre une belle chambre d’hô...  
-Des gens sont en train de mourir quelque part Dean.

Il avait déclaré sans détourner la tête de la route, avec le même regard vide habituel. Dean était resté bouche-bée deux secondes puis tourna le bouton du volume pour couvrir ses pensées. Il avait la gorge nouée et les yeux qui piquaient à la réalisation du bordel qu’était devenu sa vie. Mais bon, une affaire de poltergeist les attendait quelque part.

Il commençait à suffoquer dans la pièce non climatisée en plein mois de juin et il n’osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller Sam. Il y avait Castiel aussi, il avait tendance à l’oublier celui-là. Il n’était pas réapparu depuis qu’il avait ressuscité Bobby, non pas que Dean l’ait appelé, fierté toujours, mais selon ce dernier l’ange aurait pu donner un quelconque signe, juste pour montrer qu’il n’avait pas oublié les deux frères.

Castiel l’avait compris lui, le chasseur qui avait perdu toute confiance en la personne qui était un héros pour lui: son père. Dean se sentait abandonné mais il comptait à l’époque sur Castiel, qui savait ce qu’il se passait dans la tête du chasseur, et qu’il ne jugeait pas. Non, ni l’alcool, ni l’impulsivité, ni le sexe sans lendemain, il ne le jugerait jamais. Car au delà de l’apparence d’ange un peu socialement attardé se trouvait une personne tout aussi blessée, qui avait du se rebeller contre son monde entier, tout ça pour sauver quelques mortels. Défier l’ordre du monde, pour Sam, Bobby et bien évidemment Dean. Celui-ci s’était d’ailleurs rendu compte de ses sacrifices à maintes reprises - il se rappellerait toujours de cette fameuse soirée où l’ange l’avait plaqué contre un mur d’une ruelle pour lui coller ses quatre vérités en plein dans la face. Mais voilà, depuis que le père de l’ange, un type répondant au nom de Dieu, lui avait approuvé ses choix en le sauvant après que Lucifer l’ait tué, ça changeait beaucoup la donne, un avait retrouvé l’approbation paternelle quand l’autre était encore en train de se battre avec ses démons. Non Dean n’envisageait pas de l’appeler.

Dean se leva et alla chercher une bière dans le minibar puis sorti une cigarette de la poche de son manteau posé sur une chaise. Encore une autre habitude, celle-ci héritée du peu de temps passé avec Lisa, qui l’avait au final quand même changé dans un sens.  
C’était censé être interdit de fumer dans les chambres, mais Dean n’en avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, rien à foutre. Il alluma la clope et pris une longue inspiration, laissant le produit faire son effet calmant. Il observa le bout rouge orangé pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre une autre taffe. Ainsi finit-il la première. Il en alluma une autre, après avoir préalablement bougé dans la salle de bain histoire de pas asphyxier Sam. Posé sur la cuvette des toilettes, il appréciait le plaisir que lui procurait le mélange nicotine-alcool dans son corps.

“Hummpphh”

Dean sursauta au bruit que venait d’émettre Sam et laissa tomber sa cigarette sur son avant-bras. “Putain chier” marmonna-t-il. Une petit marque douloureuse était maintenant visible sur son bras. Pas plus grande que deux millimètres de diamètre, il fallait le savoir pour le voir. Dean se pencha pour reprendre l’objet et par curiosité appuya le bout brûlant du petit bâton à côté de sa blessure. Il appuya longtemps et fort, serrant les dents et crispant tout son corps, jusqu’à ce que la clope s’éteigne. Cette fois la marque était plus grande et foncée, la douleur passa dans tout son corps, difficilement supportable, aiguë. Il ralluma la cigarette et appuya une troisième, puis une quatrième, puis une cinquième fois sur son bras, formant une ligne de petites tâches foncées. Dean avait maintenant les yeux plissés par la douleur et se tenait le bras fermement en se balançant en avant puis en arrière. 

Cette fois il pris le zippo directement, se testant à supporter la douleur que lui procurait la flamme le plus longtemps possible au niveau de son poignet, qui voulait bouger, arrêter le supplice, mais que Dean contraignit à subir.

Et d’ailleurs, que Cas aille se faire foutre, il avait été un ami terrible non? Répondant que quand il voulait, agissant bizarrement avec lui. Ce connard voulait le baiser ou quoi? Non mais qu’il aille se faire voir, il en avait marre. Sa magie étrange, les emmerdes, tout ça, c’était fini heureusement pour lui!

Maintenant l’avant-bras de Dean était couvert de marques et de plaies horriblement douloureuses. Il ramassa la capsule de sa bière et commença à se gratter violemment l’autre bras avec. Il ne devait surtout pas s’arrêter, connaître sa limite. Se couper pour prendre un peu de sang pour des rituels, la violence dans les affrontements avec les montres, ce n’était pas la même chose. Là, il testait, voulait voir jusqu’où il pourrait aller, encore plus loin. 

Des lambeaux de peau commencèrent à se former. Personne n’était là pour lui, qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre! Ils les haïssaient, c’était tous des salauds à le laisser vivre avec un connard de dépressif. Son père, Bobby, Cas, tous des connards! Du sang commença à perler de la nouvelle blessure.

Il s’en foutait, il était énervé contre tout ces types qui disent que ça ira mieux alors que c’est jamais le cas. Marre de Cas qui n’était pas pour lui, Dean était presque tout pour lui un temps, maintenant il était presque rien, il avait été abandonné, Cas, son ange qui l’avait tiré de l’Enfer, celui qui l’avait protégé tellement de fois, il l’avait abandonné, ce connard de lâche! 

Un sanglot se fit entendre de la bouche de Dean, les larmes commencèrent à couler, en même temps qu’un volume plus important de sang de ses veines.

“Cas”

Il avait sorti ce nom par désespoir, il était maintenant agenouillé sur le carrelage, son jean trempé par le sang, sa vision brouillée par les larmes, il retenta le coup:

“Cas, ramène toi...” Ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlés. “S’il te plaît...”

Il s’allongea par terre, totalement détruit, pleurant tout ce qu’il pouvait, se tenant les deux bras endoloris. Il lâcha une longue plainte. Peu importe que Sam l’entende, il allait probablement mourir.

On l’avait abandonné, il n’y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui, sa dernière vision serait une bouteille de bière vide couchée sur le côté. Sa vision commença à s’obscurcir...

“Je suis là Dean. Ça va aller,”


End file.
